Birthday Beach
Birthday Beach is one of the various beaches on Never Land. Role in the series Birthday Beach first appeared in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise",Izzy, Cubby and Skully were worried because the party was soon to be ready on Birthday Beach and they couldn't come up with any ideas what to get Jake for his birthday. Suddenly a map leading to a treasure blows into Pirate Island Hideout. The map leads to the Cave of Doom which was near Birthday Beach. While finishing preparing for the various guest and setting out the decorations and food on Birthday Beach Izzy, Cubby and Skully sneak off the to the Cave of Doom while Jake was tending to the pirate piñata to find the treasure. Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew were the first guest to arrive at the party while Hook stuffs his face with the party food.Mr. Smee ask Sharky and Bones to make sure to get there present ready for Jake. However Sharky and Bones soon realize they no present and began to panic what to get Jake for his birthday, suddenly the treasure map Izzy, Cubby and Skully had earlier blows into Bones face. Sharky removes the map from his shipmate's face, revealing that the map leads to a treasure that they can offer Jake for his birthday and quickly rush into the Never Land Jungle to find the treasure. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were the first to reach the Forbidden Cliffs and enter the Cave of Doom. Once inside the cave, the young pirates come across a golden door that would only open if they would answer a riddle. Cubby and Skully couldn't answer the riddle. But Izzy soon recalled that Jake was good at answering riddles and soon the group return to Birthday Beach to tell Jake the riddle without revealing the location of the treasure. Back on Birthday Beach Skully was performing shadow puppet for Jake and the other party guest when Izzy ask Jake about the riddle which Jake was soon able to answer. Izzy and Cubby soon return to Cave of Doom to uncover the treasure. Jake and his guest soon enjoyed a game of pin the flag on the ship (a pirate version of pin the tail on the donkey) when Jake realizes his friends still haven't returned and decide to look for them when he uncovers the treasure Izzy and Cubby thought they have a lost back at the Forbidden Cliffs. Once everyone returns to Birthday Beach for Jake could open his presents. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully apologize for not having a gift for Jake. Sharky and Bones also apologized claiming they also didn't have any treasure for Jake even though they plan of giving it to him much to Captain Hook anger. Jake was grateful to his mateys for going through all that trouble and was happy that all his friends came to celebrate his birthday. Suddenly the treasure chest rolls up revealing Izzy, Cubby, Skully Sharky and Bones planing to give it to Jake. Captain Hook bellows for Jake to open the treasure chest,once Jake open it Peter Pan's Shadow flies out of it and Peter Pan and Tinker Bell show up to wish Jake a happy birthday much to the surprise of Jake and the rest of the party guest. Birthday Beach is last seen during the musical number as Jake and friend enjoy the rest of the party. Gallery Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise03.jpg Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg CubbyIzzy&Skully-Jake's Awesome Surprise03.jpg Hook&crew-Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg Background for Mercury Filmworks-jake2.jpg Category:Locations in Never Land